


I thought ABC was supposed to be simple

by bertallman



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, collective, gay gay really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertallman/pseuds/bertallman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, one word inspired snippets of Quinn and Bert's lives together, from homeless beginnings to unexpected endings and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought ABC was supposed to be simple

A- Amateur

Quinn threw Bert back against the wall, both of them panting slightly in the stuffy room. Bert was smiling crookedly at his friend, eyes full of mischief. "What’s wrong, Quinn? Nervous?" He twisted his fingers in Quinn’s hair, pulling him closer. Quinn braced his hands on the wall either side of Bert’s head, looking him in the eye. "You  _amateu_ r."

Quinn snarled at Bert, pulling the smaller man’s hands from his hair. "Fuck you, I’ve never done this before."

"So let me do it. Come on, come here…" Bert grabbed at Quinn’s bare collar, trying to pull the reluctant man back toward him. "I promise I won’t hurt you," Bert’s mouth twisted up as his eyes glittered dangerously, " _much_."

Quinn stepped back from Bert, running his hands through his hair. He was out of his depth here. "… Fine, come on then, lets get this over with."

Bert’s grin was wider than it should’ve been as he pulled Quinn towards him, grabbing the paper edge on Quinn’s forearm and tugging sharply. It ripped off with a satisfyingly loud sound, and Quinn swore he had never been in so much pain before in his entire life.

He grabbed his arm, swearing blindly as Bert slid down the wall holding the wax strip, laughing so hard he sounded like he was choking. Quinn kicked at him. "You said it wouldn’t hurt!"

"How the fuck would I know," Bert managed through his laughs, "I’ve never  _waxed_  anything before."

"You-" Quinn kicked at him some more, inspecting the thick red line on his arm, "… You called me an amateur!"

Bert’s breathing slowed a bit. "Yeah, true." His lips quirked up slightly. "Never said I wasn’t, though…"

Bert bolted out of the room, clutching his sides as Quinn tried to kick him again.

 

B- Bramble

The Allman household had gone from a family home to a refuge for waifs and strays in less than a week. The first addition had been a friend of the eldest son, Robert McCracken. The second to turn up had not been approved by any of the family members.

"Bert, is that a dog on my bed or did I get really really good weed."

"Potentially both," Bert replied, landing a back flip onto his bed. Quinn would be impressed if he wasn’t busy being confused. "I don’t know how good your weed is."

"That… No but, there’s a dog on my bed."

"Yes."

"… Why though? What’s it doing there? Where did it-"

"Not it. Bramble." Bert stood up from his bed and made his way to the centre of his room, "Her name is Bramble. Play nice."

"… Okay, Bramble then," Quinn sat on the edge of his bed, touching the dog’s back cautiously. She lifted her head and looked at him, wagging her tail. "Hi, Bramble. Why is she here, though? Bert?" Hearing a loud clatter, Quinn looked through his doorway to Bert’s room, where Bert was sitting up against his bed. "Didn’t make the flip huh?"

"Shut up."

Four warm paws padded lethargically onto Quinn’s lap, before the dog dropped down gracelessly onto him. "Uh." Quinn stroked her back lightly. "Hey, Bramble, you can’t sleep there…"

"Don’t like  _him_ , he sucks, you’re my dog, come love me." Bert said from the doorway, wrist visibly starting to bruise. "She had no where to go, so I’m keeping her."

The dog was already making soft noises in her sleep. Quinn continued stroking her back. "She’s cute… But you really need to check these things with us, Bert. We can’t keep a dog here, my cat would go spare."

"I will fight your cat for Bramble’s right to stay. Come on, she’s an old lady, she’s not going to hurt anyone."

"Well, I…" Quinn looked down at the sleeping dog on his lap. She really was cute. "Just, go check it with my mom or something. You know she’ll say yes if she sees Bramble, but… Just check, okay?"

Bert knelt on Quinn’s bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his friends shoulders and blowing raspberries on his temple. "Quinny’s the best."

Bramble had stayed with them for nearly a month. She was adored by everyone and never seemed to leave Bert’s side.

Bert didn’t leave his room for a week after she died.

 

C- Centimetres

"Would you move your fat ass back, Quinn?!"

"Shut up, dude."

"I am like, a thousand percent squished here."

"Get out of my bed then!"

"... No."

Bert wriggled against the cold wall pressed against his back, trying to fit in the gaps Quinn had left unfilled, lying awkwardly. Bert had taken to sleeping in Quinn's bed pretty frequently, especially after his recent trip to hospital. The days weren't really so bad, but at night, when it was dark and he was on his own, he panicked, unable to breathe let alone sleep. 

And Quinn hadn't been especially keen on letting Bert out of his sight, anyway.

Bert pushed his knees into Quinn's stomach, using the solid wall to add power. "C'moooon Quinny, gimme space. Share, Quinn. Share with me. Shaaare wiiith meee..."

With an irritated sigh, Quinn pulled himself up so he was leaning on his hands, giving Bert a pointedly agitated look before refluffing the pillows and dropping himself down haphazardry. He wrapped Bert up against his chest, pressed up close to him, away from the wall.

"Now shut up and sleep." Quinn didn't handle waking up very well, Bert was slowly learning.

There was barely a centimetre of space between them, the two of them coiled perfectly around each other. Bert tried to ignore his heart beat speeding up- it wasn't fair. It was  _Quinn_  for fucks sake. He shouldn't be getting this worked up. Even with his face so close- mere centimetres away.

The voice in the back of his mind that had always been so cruel in the past spoke up again, bringing the unwanted truth grossly to light as Quinn breathed lightly over Bert's cheek.

'You're falling for him.'

'And you know it, too.'

 

D- Draco

Bert had taken to shouting "ten points from Gryffindor" at almost every opportunity. Quinn tried to clear away the dishes- Ten points from Gryffindor. Quinn slept later than 7.30am - ten points from Gryffindor. Quinn tried to take a shower and didn’t notice Bert hiding under the sink- ten points from Gryffindor.

He’d only seen the first movie.

"I wish I was Harry Potter." Bert announced as they lay on Quinn’s bed smoking, Bert’s feet on the wall and his ass on Quinn’s pillow (which he took great delight in informing him). Quinn scuffed his feet over his carpet, rolling his head from side to side to crash into the side of Bert’s, waiting for him to pass the cigarette back. "Harry Potter’s got it made."

"His parents were killed though."

"Yeah, but he was little, he never knew them."

Quinn pulled the cigarette from Bert’s hand, "Don’t you think that’s sad though? He never even knew them…"

"He saw them in that mirror thingy." Bert replied, running his fingers lazily through the tips of Quinn’s hair. "And who the fuck cares, he can do magic and shit."

Quinn laughed, passing the cigarette back. "Just wait til you see the rest. You can’t judge till you see the others."

"If you wanna give away big big plot twists, I dunno, I think I’m okay with that." Bert threw the butt in the vague direction of the trash can. "Who passes back letters, man. You suck."

"Go get that, I don’t wanna burn to death."

Bert pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "It’s cool, I’ll just use my super magic skills to put it out, no big."

Quinn laughed, reaching for the newly lit cigarette and being denied it. "What about me, where do I come into this? I am not being your Ron."

Bert turned his head to the side and exhaled over Quinn’s eyes, "No way, Ron’s awesome. He’d never give Harry letter’s back, he’d sacrifice the whole thing for him." Bert thought for a moment, dragging on the cigarette. "No, you can be Draco."

"Your rival? Really?"

"Yes."

Quinn sighed and tugged on Bert’s hair. "Can’t wait til you see the fifth one and find out they’re secret lovers. Did you know they’re secret lovers?"

Bert turned his head and kissed Quinn’s temple.

 

E- Evidence

Quinn had never really believed in love. Not in the sense that  _real_ people actually felt it. He couldn’t put himself in their situation, couldn’t imagine that anyone in any of the relationships he knew actually felt this overwhelming sensation he’d heard of. When it was himself he believed it- he could feel the gut churning fear way too clearly.

But other people?

No way. All make believe.

Ridiculous as it sounded, he couldn’t help but feel that way. He saw no evidence, anyone could  _say_  the words. Without being that person, you have no way of knowing how they felt.

He told himself that he was only in Bert’s room because his favourite shirt had mysteriously ‘vanished’. If he picked up the odd shirt from the floor and held them up to his face for a moment, breathing deeply, it was only because he was trying to help while he was there. It might need to go in the laundry. He was helping.

When he came across Bert’s notebook, he honestly intended to put it back where he found it. He couldn’t help it if he’d dropped it and it had fallen open. Sure, he could’ve  _not_ picked it up and read what was written, but he was only human.

Bert always seemed happy, never really seemed to think about his actions. He never spoke about what he’d been through when he’d lived on the streets, about Katie, about his family. To someone who didn’t know him very well, he probably appeared extremely superficial, a loud, unclean drunk that liked to stir trouble.

But that wasn’t the real Bert at all. That was the façade he wore to entertain the public. It was far removed from the  _real_ Bert, from what he really felt and thought about. The things he would never say out loud, things he was only comfortable expressing through his writing. Quinn flicked through the pages, watching the words turn from bitter, hate filled and jaded to grateful, happy-

In love.

Maybe it was exaggerated. Maybe what he had written about Quinn wasn’t strictly true. He never mentioned Quinn’s physical attributes- it could well be merely platonic attraction.

But it was enough.

It was all the evidence he needed.

 

F- Frame

Quinn wasn’t particularly messy, but he did have a lot of ‘stuff’ on every surface in his room.

He also had an acrobatic Bert that had claimed Quinn’s room as his own when he got bored of the one he had been given.

An acrobatic Bert that had not moved far enough away from the wall when he had attempted to flip onto Quinn’s bed and had kicked the shelf, sending everything flying.

The pain in his foot would probably go unnoticed when Quinn found out Bert had broken the picture frame.

It had been put on the top shelf deliberately to ‘keep it out of harms way’, a picture of the whole Allman family. To Bert, it was nice, sure, but it was just a picture.

He’d been told off before when he’d been looking at it ("I’m not going to break it, jeez")- he knew how important it was to Quinn.

The glass was shattered, the intricate metalwork of the frame split in two on the side that had impacted the floor. The photograph was mostly okay, a little crumpled and scratched, but mainly alright. Bert pulled it from the broken frame, terrified. Maybe he could still fix it- he could buy another frame, surely.

Quinn noticed his photograph looked different after four long days of Bert being weird around him and avoiding his room. As he pulled it down from the shelf, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier- what had once been a sleek, elegant metal frame was now a big chunk of cardboard covered in glitter and painted macaroni. Under the make shift frame was a scrap of paper, with ‘I’m so sorry.’ written diagonally across it in Bert’s rushed scrawl. 

Quinn looked at his new frame again and smiled.

He liked it better this way.

 

G- Garden

"Back to the garden again, Mr. McCracken?"

Bert looked up with bleary eyes at the young, smiling man stood over him. That grin could split his face. No one was buying the authenticity, he should really tone down a bit. They were old, not stupid. "Lumberjack."

"Haha, now Mr. McCracken, that’s not how we ask for things is it?"

Did this kid think he was five or something? "Atrium."

Bert stared defiantly at the young man, who was getting more and more uncomfortable as Bert continued his facetious act of idiocy. "… Shall I go see if Sally is free to take you to the garden?"

"Easy on the salt!" Bert shouted after him as the young worker scurried away. Prick.

Despite his 72 years, Bert still considered himself able to function as well as he ever could. He had been at the nursing home for just under three years now, though he didn’t ‘need’ the care, not really. He could manage just fine, regardless of how fun it was to pretend to be a senile old man. Most of the workers knew it, too.

But he had to be here. This place had been built adjacent to the garden.

And that was the only place he could see him.

Bert hobbled down- quite capably, thank you Sally- the slightly uneven path to the bench at the far end of the garden, leaning his walking stick up against the side. His youthful gymnastics had really taken a toll on his joints- he felt about ninety most of the time.

He hacked unpleasantly, wiping his mucus covered hands on his leg. Smoking hadn’t helped, either.

Much as he hated to admit it, Bert was getting old. He felt it every morning, felt it with every step and breath he took. Getting old was one thing, he had expected that from the day he was born. It was just infuriating to sit next to the 26 year old, still in his prime with all his looks, health and hair perfectly in tact as Bert was slowly decaying. It seemed grossly unfair.

Bert lit his pipe - he’d taken to smoking a pipe once he had started living at the home, it seemed to fit ‘senile old man’ better than cigarettes. And so what if it made him feel fancy, too?- with shaking hands. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sit your ass down?"

"Shut up, Bert." Quinn replied with a laugh, taking the empty seat to Bert’s right on the bench. He brushed his chestnut locks out of his eyes before taking the hand Bert was not smoking with in his own, smiling gently at the older man. "You look good."

"I look like crap." Bert replied, coughing unattractively to accentuate his point. "You’re not allowed to say that, anyway. Sat there all good looking and young…"

Quinn laughed again, ears tinted red. "Hey, this age isn’t everything its cracked up to be, you know?"

"Huh." Bert attempted to make smoke rings, failing with the slight breeze that had picked up. "You say that every time."

"Because I mean it." Quinn turned his eyes down to their interlocked hands, picking at Bert’s finger nails. "You think I wouldn’t have preferred getting old with you?"

"Getting old sucks. You had a lucky escape, don’t doubt it."

Quinn was quiet, sadness flooding his eyes as he continued his menial task. "… You don’t believe that."

"I have to believe that." Bert turned his upper body as best he could, pushing Quinn’s bangs out of his eyes with his momentarily pipeless hand. Those stupid goddamn bangs- he could never sustain them. Bert must’ve told him a hundred times to get them cut, or to part his hair more towards the middle. "It's better than missing you all the damn time."

"I don’t want you to be miserable." Quinn rested his head on Bert’s shoulder, closing his eyes. "I want you to be happy. Even if its not me that makes you happy."

"I’m not miserable," Bert rested his cheek on Quinn’s head, watching the other people mill around the garden, "or happy. I’m bored, mostly."

He and Quinn used to come to this garden all the time when they were dating. It had been bigger back then, and public. They’d had their first ‘official date’ here. Once they got their own place and life started to put a strain on their relationship, they would still periodically come to this garden, at least once a month, just to spend time being in each others company. Even if it was only one hour a month, they still got to be with each other and  _only_ each other.

The only time they’d ever fought here- Bert couldn’t even remember what it had been about anymore, just that it was  _stupid_ - Quinn had left early. He’d crossed the road to the left- you couldn’t see it anymore, it had been torn up when the garden became private property- and he’d been too mad to take precautions. He hadn’t seen the bus and was too angry at Bert to listen to what he was shouting at him. He was dead before the ambulance arrived.

26 years old.

He’d made the paper.

Bert still made a point to go to the garden after the accident, mostly to torture himself at the beginning. Whatever they’d been fighting about was no doubt Bert’s fault. He should’ve left instead. He should’ve had the life knocked out of him.

Now he came because it was the only place he felt close to Quinn. They had so many memories here, most of them good.

Bert closed his eyes, putting more weight on Quinn’s head. He was so  _tired_.

"Are you thinking about it again?"

"How can I not?"

Quinn squeezed his hand. "Try not to. Think about something nice!"

Bert laughed. "'Nice’, yeah alright then. And what would you suggest, little ghost boy?"

"Jeez I don’t know, maybe we should walk through walls or something." They both laughed, coming up with more ridiculous supernatural pass times, each one seeming funnier than the last.

"Can you actually do any of those things?"

Quinn was quiet, the smile slowly slipping from his face. "… You know I’m not real, Bert. I’m just a coping mechanism."

Bert laughed, slightly embarrassed, looking over at the other occupants. They were shooting him odd looks, probably wondering what he was laughing about on his own on a bench. "No, I know, I was kidding. Jeez, you’re way too serious…"

They were both quiet, unsure what to say to each other. "You’re really tired, aren’t you?"

Bert barked a laugh, still not trusting himself to look at Quinn. "Here lies the problem with old age, Quinny- no energy, ever. Also you usually smell bad, and for some reason game shows are really interesting now…"

Quinn ran his fingers through Bert’s hair chuckling. "You know what I mean, Bert…"

"So? What can I do about it…" He sighed, searching for the last of his tobacco, "I’ve been tired since you died, Quinn."

Quinn hm’ed at that, dragging his fingers from root to tip of Bert’s greying locks. "Its okay though, Bert. You can be tired. You’ve done enough now."

Bert looked around at him quizzically, giving up on his tobacco search. "Is my subconscious telling me I lived a good life? Coz let me tell ya, I’ve accepted my guilt, and you weren’t exactly helpful then. Just kept saying ‘I don’t blame you, its okay’… Yeah real convincing."

Quinn clicked his tongue, tugging Bert’s hair slightly as he stood up. "It's not the same this time. I mean really- you can  _be_ tired. You’ve done more than enough living by now." 

Quinn knelt down in front of Bert, taking his hand. Bert was strangely aware of what Quinn was going to say next, and also aware that he should have been worried about it, should’ve fought it.

But honestly, anything Quinn wanted, he’d give him. It had always been that way- Quinn had saved his life, given him back his humanity. He’d given him reason to live time and time again. Bert simply didn’t know how to say no to him.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Bert asked, finding it a lot easier than he usually did to stand up.

"Anywhere you want, sweet heart."

The young worker found Bert later on that day, slumped on the bench, not breathing, the smallest smile on his lips. His right hand was clasped in a loose fist, as if he’d been holding something just before he passed away. Neither the young worker or anyone else found what he had been holding or had been trying to hold onto, the only possession on him, his tobacco and pipe, being tucked safely in his pocket.

 

H- Horrific

Quinn scratched his head, looking at the map on the wall again. Whatever possessed him to take the scenic route home deserved a kick in the face. He’d never been good at directions, and had now found himself in what he assumed was the rougher part of town, though he couldn’t be sure. Maybe the houses just needed a bit of work done, and those people might just be tired, not high. You just don’t know these things.

Easily ignoring the jeers of a nearby group of boys either his age or a little older, Quinn looked up and down the street, trying to figure out where he was. He turned back to the map. A ‘You Are Here’ sign wouldn’t go amiss right now.

After several minutes of deliberation (and one proposition from what he assumed was a scantily clad grandma, which he politely declined), Quinn decided he knew exactly where he was, and could easily get home if he walked through the two buildings on the other side of the road. Provided they weren’t locked, that is.

The first was, in fact, locked, but had a convenient path running around the outside, leading a rather calm Quinn to the second building, which was open. He was certain he recognised some of the trees to his right, even though he had never actually seen them before.

In hindsight, once inside the decrepit building, Quinn came to the conclusion that maybe looking for a way round or sticking to the main path would’ve been a better option. As he was on his own, with no one around to seem tough in front of, Quinn could easily admit that the run down factory- mill? Warehouse? Who knows what it used to be- was positively terrifying.

He jumped at every clunk in the dark, trying to convince himself that it was the walls creaking, that it was an old building, that nothing was inside with him. Picking his way across the cluttered, dark flooring, Quinn couldn’t get to the other side quick enough. Definitely should’ve gone around.

By the time he was three quarters of the way towards the door to freedom, Quinn stood on something soft, moving and positively limb like. He shrieked, leaping back and tripping elegantly over what ever was on the floor as the limb shot up, attached, thankfully, to a body, snarling and hissing in his general direction. It wasn’t until Quinn’s heart rate had calmed down enough to breath somewhat normally that he noticed the creature was saying words.

The light from the door was weak this far in, but there was just the smallest lick, the tiniest flicker that touched the floor before Quinn, touched the creature, allowed Quinn to see his own hands at last. As he observed, he noticed that the creature was too thin to be human, too hunched, limbs too long (including the arm that it held cradled against its body). But the words it spoke were not sporadic, they were sentences, slurred but definite. And even in the dull light, he could make out facial features.

Fear cast aside in place of intense curiosity, Quinn moved towards the creature, which shot back from his advances, moving towards the wall and into stronger light. It definitely had features, snarling, horrific, pain stricken features under a nest of messy, unkept black hair. The face was streaked with dirt, the eyes unable to focus on him, chest raising and falling erratically with panicked breathing. It  _was_ human, barely, but not just any human.

It was someone Quinn knew.

Four months ago, Robert McCracken had stopped coming to school. Everyone assumed he’d either been kicked out or had finally decided that he didn’t care enough about his education to attend. Quinn had wondered about him several times since he’d last seen him, Bert was a good kid. He’d go as far as to say they were friends.

Now, stick thin and crouching defensively in front of him with animalistic poise, was the corpse like remanents of the boy that had disappeared so long ago.

"Bert?"

Bert seemed to stop breathing, staring as best he could at Quinn. "Who wants to know?"

"Bert, it’s me, Quinn? Quinn Allman? We had Spanish together…"

"Whadda ya wan’ fr’m me."

Bert hadn’t relaxed upon Quinn’s revelation, whether he recognised the name or not was uncertain. "I- nothing, what’re you doing here?"

"I don’t wanna talk to yuh."

"I’m not gonna  _hurt_ you Bert, jeez, come here-"

Bert shot towards the door again as Quinn made to move towards him, eyes darting between the blond boy and a space just over his shoulder. Quinn turned, wondering if there was anything behind him or if Bert was hallucinating, and saw a scrunched up, dirty grey blanket, a bottle of water, pipe, and, from what he could see, a photograph of several smartly dressed people. Realisation hit Quinn like a rock to his heart.

"Bert… Do you live here?"

If possible, Bert tensed more, mouth set in a hard, angry line, eyes defiant. "D'n’t go thinkin’ you so mu’h better ‘an me, don’t fuckin’ care what ya think anyway. I ain’t nuh charity, fuck off."

Quinn’s heart fell at the tone of Bert’s words. Despite his defiance, the break in his voice was unmissable. He was miserable, he was in trouble. Quinn had no doubt that he was freezing cold, too- he wasn’t dressed in very much.

He extended a hand towards Bert, slowly this time, crouching to his level. He was both pleased and surprised when Bert let him, allowed Quinn’s fingers to slip into his hair, running along his scalp. Quinn tried to ignore the evident shaking of the shorter boy’s shoulder’s, more for the sake of Bert’s pride than anything else. There was no way he was going home now. Not alone, anyway.

He had to do  _something_.

"… Come and stay with me."

Bert looked at him skeptically, vision still blurry and unable to focus properly. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not charity."

"I’m not giving charity, dude. We have a spare room, please, I can’t leave you like this."

"Can," Bert threw his hands up next to his head, catching Quinn’s arm, though he doubted it was deliberate. "Jus’ stan' up. Door’s there. You’re done."

"C‘mon man, you know what I mean." Quinn pulled his hand back and crossed his arm, thinking. Eventually he sat where he was crouching, crossing his legs and placing his hands lightly on top of his knees. "Fine," he said, "I’m not leaving here alone. So, you can either come with me, or I’ll just stay here."

One side of Bert’s face screwed up into a grimace like grin at that. "Looks like I got a room mate, then."

Quinn blinked back as a response.

Bert managed to refuse help for three solid hours before he finally caved, the cold effecting him more due to his lack of body fat. Quinn was impressed he’d managed so long, and proud of himself for not giving up and going home.

It was late, definitely night by now. His mother would be going spare. As he helped Bert across the littered floor, wrapping his coat around him despite himself, he wondered vaguely how he was going to explain the days events to her.

He was certain she’d understand, though.

If she’d seen the horrific conditions his friend had been living in, she definitely would.

 

I- Icing

"How can your cake have  _sunk_." They both stared at the crusted muck lining the cake tin, sat next to a golden, perfectly risen cake. "You used the same mixture, it was in for the same amount of time… What the fuck did you  _do_?!"

"I… don’t know…" Quinn poked the tin with the knife in his mitted hand. "I just mixed it up and put it in the tin… Why is it dead?"

"Well, some have talent, some do not." Bert replied, turning his cake upside down and patting the bottom of the tin, skilfully pulling it the whole way off. "Don’t worry man, it probably tastes just fine. We’ll just fill the hole with a shit ton of icing."

"I don’t know if the tin will even come off…" Quinn nudged the tin a few more times, fully aware that he was not helping the situation but unsure how to get the brick of a cake out. "Its no good, I’m not icing it."

"I’ll ice it for ya if you want, with my cock of course." Bert replied helpfully, making lewd gestures in the direction of the sunken cake.

"You will do no such thing to my cake."

"Thought you didn’t want it?"

"Well I changed my mind. Help me get this thing off."

"Naked chef, I like it." Bert snickered, pulling the icing sugar off the shelf. "… Or would it be naked baker? Does it even matter? Wait, you’re still dressed…"

"Sorry pimp daddy, I was referring to this… tin thing. It seriously looks fused, I hope my cakes okay."

Quinn tried sliding the knife down the edge of the tin, ignoring Bert’s whooping laugh. " _Okay_ , I don’t think you can do much more damage to it, no offence."

"Lots taken. Just because it's not pretty like yours doesn’t mean its  _bad_."

Bert was already whipping up icing, sacrificing some of the sugar to blow in Quinn’s face. "You’re the one who wanted to abandon the cake. A poor, defenceless cake with no where to go…" Bert stopped his mixing and stared at the sunken cake. "I identify with this cake."

"Are you high again?"

"No, this is me in cake form. Treat it with love and alcohol okay?"

"Shut up, are you done with that?" Quinn reached out for the bowl of icing before it was whipped from his grasp.

"I haven’t even used it yet, wait your turn."

"Yours is pretty enough, it doesn’t need icing. Give."

"Always trying to hide the faults of Bert-cake… I’m so hurt… Just because he’s not beautiful like Quinn-cake, doesn’t mean you have to hide him from the world…"

"You swapped them over, stop that, it's confusing." Quinn managed to pull the cake out of the tin, setting it down gingerly on the counter (in his attempts to get it out of the tin, it had split almost cleanly in two.) "You’re icing that really slow, hurry up…"

"Quit whining." Bert continued taking his time, spreading the icing as evenly as he could, getting it right to the edges.

When the cake was finally iced to a standard he was happy with, Bert chose to lick the spatula rather than hand it to Quinn. "Oh, you wanted it? You should’ve said something…"

"Wow you really do suck, don’t you…"

Bert turned to Quinn with big eyes, licking the spatula more deliberately, slower, barely hiding a smile. "I do a lot of things…"

Quinn bit his cheek to hide his smile as best he could, turning back to the bowl. There was plenty of icing left, he could probably use his hands. He hit Bert’s shoulder with his own. "You’re gonna get me in trouble…"

"Good."

Bert continued his lewd licking, with the addition of R rated sound effects. It was stupid and not sexy. Definitely not sexy. At all. 

"Will you stop that and help me ice Bert-cake?"

Bert stuck his finger in the bowl and put the spatula down (on the floor). He slid up next to Quinn’s side, swirling his finger around the bowl, "You can ice real Bert later if you like…"

Quinn slid his hand along Bert’s jaw, turning his face up towards his own, "Mm, kinky."

 

J- Jeph

Jeph knew about this ‘thing’ Quinn had for his friend-slash-house mate long before Quinn had any idea.

From an outside perspective, you would have to be blind not to notice. Quinn doted on him completely, looked at him too much, and always had that dreamy, soft smile on his face whenever Bert was around. The lack of subtlety was almost like a physical presence to Jeph, he felt so much second hand embarrassment around Quinn.

The ‘thing’ Bert had for Quinn had been much harder to notice.

But Jeph still knew before Bert did.

When Bert realised for himself, the signs started to grow less and less obvious, to a point where Jeph began to question whether he had really seen it to begin with.

He would’ve been much more skeptical of his own senses had Branden not noticed too.

"They’re so into each other, it's actually painful."

"Dude, I know." Branden replied from his seat across from Jeph. Bringing up a pack of cookies and a box of cigarettes apparently required two people- both Quinn and Bert had left the room to search for these two objects downstairs, Bert acting as ‘Quinn‘s saddle’, as he put it. "And I get Quinn not knowing, he doesn’t even notice that it's his own tongue he’s tripping over, but that Bert dude can’t be too bright if he can’t tell. No offence to him, of course."

"Of course." Jeph replied, nodding solemnly and kicking his shoe off at the wall. "I dunno, Bran, Quinn’s well known for his ninja like subtlety…"

Branden laughed. "Man, tell me about it…"

Usually, this topic of conversation was withheld until after Jeph and Branden had left the Allman household, whilst walking the few steps to Branden’s car before they found much more interesting topics of conversation to indulge. Its not that either of them cared about their friends love lives particularly- if it made them happy then it was no problem to Jeph and Branden whatsoever. But it had been going on for so long now, it was ridiculous. And neither of them were going to  _confront_ their friends, it wasn’t their business. People were allowed to have their secrets.

At least, Bert seemed set on keeping what he felt a secret.

Quinn had tried to explain to Jeph using some weird code, with too many ridiculous similes and hand gestures. Had Jeph not already kind of known what Quinn had been trying to describe, he would’ve had no hope understanding the ‘feelings crap’ Quinn was trying to tell him about.

"They’ve been gone an awful long time, reckon they’ve eloped?"

"Wouldn’t put it past them." Jeph had slid down his chair to an uncomfortable position. He hopped up from where he was, making his way towards the door. "Probably eating all the cookies, I’ll go drag ‘em back."

Jeph didn’t consider how quiet it was downstairs as anything significant, making his way to the kitchen with ease, having seen the living room was empty. He did, however, push the door lightly with his fingertips, rather than kick it open like he’d been contemplating. And he did, therefore, not disturb the two stood in the centre of the kitchen, wrapped up in one another.

Jeph saw Quinn slide his hand along Bert’s jaw, saw Bert move closer to his taller friend, fingers twisted in the front of his shirt, tilting his head up so their lips touched. He saw Quinn’s free arm snake around Bert’s hips, saw him pull them together. Jeph let out a quiet ‘oh’ instinctively, which he hoped they hadn’t heard, but the two didn’t seem to notice, much too absorbed in what they were doing.

Jeph pulled the kitchen door to, grinning, and went back upstairs to inform a confused Branden that they were leaving.

They would tell him, and Branden, he was sure. It may take a while, but he was more than happy to let them take their time.

They would tell him.

Potentially in code, but they would.

In their own way.

 

K- Knitting

The Allman family were still getting used to the new addition to their household, and on more than one occasion Mrs. Allman had regretted allowing the scruffy, violent street rat into her home. Quinn’s ‘friend’ (who she had never met and who he had never really mentioned, so she doubted they were actually friends and didn’t trust the boy) Bert was short, badly kept, underweight, rude, aggressive and refused to take showers. He wouldn’t say a word to Quinn’s sister or father, and vehemently fought with his brothers over any thing he could think of. Quinn knew that his family were having a hard time coping, knew that they wanted his friend to leave, but would never ask. But he also knew what they didn’t- he knew about the addiction, the night terrors, he knew how hard it was for Bert to even get up in the morning, never mind function.

And he knew despite what his friend said, he missed his home terribly.

It didn’t phase Quinn that Bert was temperamental. And if no one complained, then nothing was going to change any time soon, thank you.

As the pain from withdrawal got steadily easier to handle, Bert tried to interact with the family more. He felt stupid being around them, aware that he’d caused them a lot of misery and that they didn’t want him around. He couldn’t amend what he’d done, sure, but he could at least be nice to them. No harm in starting now.

He had pestered Mrs. Allman on one of her rare days off while Quinn was at school, finally sick of being on his own. It was early October, but she had already started knitting Christmas sweaters for everyone.

Bert threw himself over the back of the couch, landing ungracefully next to her, making her jump.

"Whatcha doin’?"

Mrs. Allman composed herself before replying, somewhat coldly. "I’m busy, Robert, can you come back later please…"

"How d’you do that?"

She turned to him, confused and slightly put out that he hadn’t left her alone yet. He was sitting cross legged, facing her, mesmerised gaze set on the piece of clothing she was extending in her hand. "Do what, Bert?"

"That," he waved his hand in the direction of her knitting, "making jumpers and shit."

She hadn’t expected that reaction from the boy. If anything she expected him to ridicule her, maybe try to destroy it. He appeared much younger than his years at the moment, staring wistfully at her craft, eyes scanning the rows, each stitch, taking it all in.

"… Would you like me to show you?"

Bert snapped his gaze up to her eyes then, looking startled and maybe a little hopeful, before his face turned a delightful shade of red and he turned away, trying to look cool and collected. "Sure, I guess… I mean, if you really want, I guess I can put up with it for a while…"

She smiled, standing up to get a spare pair of needles while Bert continued to excuse his interest, proclaiming he had 'nothing better to do anyway’ amongst other things.

The hem of the left sleeve on Quinn’s Christmas sweater was altered this year. The coherent, neat read stitching was cut short, replaced with four inches of wonky, uneven yellow rows that had several stitches dropped throughout. Bert had wanted to help somehow, but making an entire sweater was probably a little out of his skill range.

 

L- Legitimate

Bert sat down heavily on the couch, sighing and crossing his arms. "No offence, but your grandparents are fucking demons."

Quinn hung up his jacket and tried to hide his smile. "That’s not really fair, Bert. You did provoke them."

Quinn had known that introducing Bert to his family would be… interesting, to say the least. He had put it off for the first year of their relationship, to which Bert had happily agreed, but had finally decided that he’d had enough- if they didn’t accept him, then fine. He was past the point of thinking he could change just to make them happy.

"It was a perfectly legitimate response. They just can’t handle my overwhelming wit and charming personality."

"‘I have a haunted vagina’ is not a legitimate response to why you didn’t eat any of my Grandma’s cooking."

"It could be," Bert replied, lighting up a cigarette, "how do you now I don’t?"

Quinn gave him a look. "I think I’d notice if you had a pussy, sweet heart."

"Okay, fine, how do  _they_ know then?"

Quinn made his way to the kitchen to avoid being seen. If Bert knew he was laughing it meant he’d won. "Charming personality, got it."

"Wait, don’t leave, what about that blowjob I ordered?"

"You didn’t eat a thing." Quinn shouted back, looking for something to cook in the empty cupboard. "I’m a good boyfriend, I feed you before myself."

"… Yeah I am pretty hungry." Bert said from the doorway, having followed Quinn through. "I know better than to eat food that a devil made."

Quinn shoved the slightly soft apple he’d found into Bert’s mouth. "Eat your food, piggy."

 

M- Melodramatic

Bert liked to experiment with things.

He wasn’t very good at thinking of the consequences, though.

The first time he and Quinn really fought was because of that. Apparently, the old ‘hair dye in shampoo bottle’ trick did work, though not as well as Bert had hoped.

On bleached hair, however, the effects were distinctly noticeable.

"I look like cotton fucking candy!"

"Well, it was meant to be red, maybe you didn’t leave it on long enough."

Quinn turned away from the mirror and stared at Bert. He looked livid, frightening almost. Or would’ve done if his hair wasn’t quite pink. "Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! I look fucking ridiculous! I have to leave the house, I have to see people. And I look like a gay oompa loompa. What the fuck were you  _thinking_?!"

Well, there was no need to yell. "It's barely pink anyway, jeez, calm down Quinn. You’re so melodramatic."

Quinn had thrown anything and everything he had to hand, near screaming at Bert, going red in the face. He did not appreciate being told that the red ‘did not suite his colouring.’

He had worn a hat for a week until the dye had faded enough to not be noticeable.

He had ignored Bert for the best part of two weeks.

Definitely melodramatic.

 

N- Nightmare

He was in the room again.

Bert felt like he was choking, his arms were searing with pain and he couldn’t find purchase on any of the walls or the floor. Everything was moving, covered in dirt and blackened trees that looked like they could jump up at any given moment.

And He was there, too.

The other one, the version of himself Bert wished he could forget, the one Bert had indefinitely named ‘Dark Bert’, masked and legless, writhing in the dirt, trying to get to him.

"This is what you really are."

No.

"This is how they see you."

_No._

" _Maggot_."

He had managed to avoid Dark Bert’s grasp every time, but he was getting tired. He could barely move, every time he escaped he would fall back into the room, through the couch or mirror, through an ambulance once.

And he was so close. So disgustingly close. Bert could see the brilliant blue of his own eyes staring back at him, blackened around the edges and hidden behind the beaked masquerade mask. He had never been this close before.

Bert was going to die.

"Bert!"

Bert lashed out at the silhouetted figure above him, kicking and screaming and landing at least one good hit, right on the mouth. He would fight nail and tooth, he was not going to die, not with so much left unsaid.

"Bert, stop, it's me, you’re okay, Bert, calm down…" As Bert’s eyes grew accustomed to the light, he recognised the bright blonde hair and distinctively wiry figure of Quinn leaning over him, attempting to pin his arms above his head. "You were dreaming, Bert, it's okay, you’re okay…’"

Bert couldn’t ever remember being so happy to see him.

He burst into tears as Quinn wrapped his arms around him, hushing him with soothing words.

 

O- Origami

"Quinn, hey Quinn look."

Quinn didn’t look up from his game, instead replying with an unconvincing 'what’.

"No Quinn, you gotta look. I’m a gay-shaw desu."

"… Excuse me?"

Quinn looked up from his game to find Bert stood in his doorway, wearing a dressing gown hitched up at the elbows, face white with blotchy talcum powder and long hair tied into a messy bun on top of his head. He was stood on one leg with his arms above his head, free leg kicking into the air. 

"…What the-"

"Watashi wa crane."

"I," Quinn put his controller down as Bert swapped feet, holding his arms out for balance. "… Are you wearing my mothers lipstick?"

"Watashi wa sushi."

"That doesn’t answer my question."

"Quinn wa origami."

"I’m- what?!"

Bert stopped posing and clapped his hands together, bowing. "Arigatou, origami sensei."

"…Jeph’s been teaching you Japanese again hasn’t he?"

Bert grinned at him, still bent over. "I’m good, right?"

 

P- Pigment

Bert ran a hand over his sleeping partner’s back.

It used to scare Quinn, back when they first got together, to be woken up in the middle of the night by someone running their hand over his back and shoulders. He’d tried falling asleep on his back instead, but, finding it uncomfortable, he always ended up sleeping face down anyway.

Now, he slept soundly through. It was a common occurrence at this point, to have his back and shoulders stroked like he was a pet. Bert didn’t seem to be able to help himself, didn’t know how to and didn’t want to. Soft, pale skin stretched before him, darker during the summer months, with those odd darker spots of pigment here and there. It was beautiful.  _He_ was beautiful.

Perhaps it was unusual to adore someone’s skin, even if you adored the person beneath it. But to Bert, running his hand over the soft expanse, letting his fingertips circle to sporadic freckles and marks, was more soothing and relaxing than any medication. He found peace in it, choking on emotion, reveling in how intensely he felt about the man lying next to him. Every night, the intensity of what he felt took his breath away, despite having felt it the night before, and the one before that. It was his own, private recluse, an escape into his own world, surrounded by the one he loved, enjoying him.

He hated to think back on how he was before Quinn. He didn’t know, couldn’t fathom  _how_ he’d managed so long on the streets, on his own, without his life source. It seemed bizarre now that he had spent several months sleeping in his own bed, alone, without Quinn, even when he knew the nightmares would come.

Bert didn’t get nightmares anymore.

Not with Quinn next to him.

Though it was uncommon for the blond man to wake up, it did still happen. "I should hire you as my own private masseur. Actually, fuck hiring, please work for free."

Bert pinched Quinn’s shoulder, barely put out that his private world had been interrupted. "I feel like I’m stroking a cow. Moo for me, baby."

Quinn tutted and made to roll over. "Why cow, why not horse or something nicer." he grabbed Bert’s hands when he tried to roll him back onto his front. "Or better yet, ‘human.’"

"I like cows, they’re delicious." Bert replied, wrists still encircled, lying down on Quinn’s front, who let go of his captive to wrap his arms around Bert’s back instead.

"Cow murderer."

"Doesn’t make them less delicious."

"Yes it does."

"Don’t bother, Quinn."

Quinn’s eyes were already slipping closed as he mumbled something about meat and murder. Bert didn’t know, too warm to wonder, too comfortable to care.

"Would you eat me if I was a cow?"

Bert didn’t bother replying, prising his eyes open to look at the skin on Quinn’s chest. He traced his finger over the dark pigments there, too.

Every mark.

Every line.

Every stupid comment.

He was beautiful.

And he was  _his_.

 

Q- Question

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bert looked up from the sandwich he’d been munching on, giving Quinn a quizzical, full cheeked look. "Sup?"

The blond man didn’t make eye contact, instead rooting through the picnic basket for something else to eat. Bert had tried to take everything out and arrange it on the blanket they were currently sat on, but being in the park, wildlife was particularly interested in their food. While neither he or Quinn particularly minded sharing, the park ranger had had several run ins with them already, mainly involving him shouting. 

He pulled out an apple, polishing it intently rather than looking at his boyfriend. "What’s your opinion on marriage?"

Bert swallowed and looked up at the trees shading them, considering Quinn’s question. "Marriage? I dunno, it’s kinda like… A formality, I guess. You know?"

"Yeah?" Quinn looked at him finally, taking a bite out of his fruit. "How so?"

"Well, what, it’s a little piece of paper, you know? What does it even do, it’s just an excuse for a party." Bert continued eating his sandwich, talking around mouthfuls of food. "Don’t get me wrong, if people wanna get married that’s awesome, I love weddings. Just seems like a lot of money to change pretty much nothing. It’s all about the love, you know? That’s what’s important, really."

Quinn hmm’d at that, pensively finishing his apple and frowning slightly over Bert’s shoulder, as if deep in thought. "Why, who’s getting married?"

"Oh, no one." Quinn replied, throwing his apple core over Bert’s head to roll down the hill. "I was just wondering. But I totally get what you mean. It’s not for everyone, right?" he laughed unsurely, wiping his sticky hand over the leg of his jeans.

Bert grinned lopsidedly at him, sandwich still partially glued to his back teeth as an ice cream van stopped across from them. He kissed Quinn on the cheek, standing up and walking towards it. "Whadda you want?"

"Nothing, I’m good." Quinn replied, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and watching Bert walk away. He turned the ring box over in his hand without taking it out. It didn’t matter, they were only young. 25 was nothing.

He had all the time in the world to ask the real question.

 

R- Religious

Quinn’s family were not even slightly religious.

The notion had been so absurd to Bert when he had first moved in. Sure, he hadn’t really been a practicing Mormon for a long time, but this was someone’s  _home life_. They never went to temple, ‘blasphemy’ wasn’t an issue, and they let their underage children drink alcohol ("In moderation," Mrs. Allman had stated firmly to her son as his homeless friend snuck the two unopened whiskey bottles up to his room. Quinn had nodded solemnly, once he was sure Bert was out of sight. "Of course mom, no more that three drinks a night. And only on special occasions, I know.")

Bert had had no idea how to act when Sunday came around. Usually everyone left and he had a chance to blast his CD’s without getting called a devil child. Not that he needed the excuse anymore- Quinn had his music playing more or less 24/7.

It wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, it was a very good thing- none of the Mormon families Bert knew would take a strange boy in off the streets- but it was so  _strange_.

It was one of the only things keeping Bert from missing his family horribly. As entertaining as it was to watch Quinn cook eggs topless singing punk songs (very badly), it wasn’t enough to stop the feeling of loss. He didn’t know if he’d ever even see them again. It hurt.

"Give ‘em the boot, the roots, the radicals…"

But being in a non religious family helped. He could get better here.

Maybe even enough that his family might want him back one day.

"Give ‘em the boot, you know I’m a radical!"

"Quinn please, I’m asking nicely now,  _please_ stop, my ears cant cope."

Quinn threw his spatula at Bert’s head.

As much as he missed them, Bert owed the Allman’s everything. Especially Quinn.

Bad singing included.

 

S- Suicide

Bert sat in his temporary bed, focussing hard on his gameboy and paying as little attention as he could to the other occupant of his room. He didn’t want to talk to Quinn, or anyone. He wanted to finish this level of Mario.

Quinn was angry anyway. The wave of it had practically hit Bert as soon as Quinn had entered the room. He had been there for fifteen minutes already, sat across from Bert on the too short hospital chair, lent forward on his knees and staring. He hadn’t spoken since he’d come in- he was waiting for Bert to say something. Explain himself maybe.

He was in for a long wait.

Quinn had never been so terrified in his whole life. He had come home and gone straight to his room, which is where he usually found Bert, ready to tell some stupid, meaningless story that had happened to him that day, something Bert would’ve laughed at.

Bert hadn’t responded to him when he’d called out. He was tucked up in Quinn’s bed when Quinn found him, and considering it was past 4 pm and Bert had his own bed anyway, Quinn had deemed it acceptable to jump on him and alert him that morning was here already, get up.

It was only once he had been that close did he notice how deathly pale Bert was, or that his arms were surrounded with deep, sticky red.

Quinn’s hands were still shaking.

Bert was clearly more interested in playing his game than talking to his friend, despite how worried he obviously was. It was probably unfortunate for Bert that his attempt hadn’t worked, Quinn was going to kill him himself for being so thoughtless and stupid, for scaring him like that.

Even the thought made Quinn’s blood run cold.

Bert was never going to hurt ever again.

"Just answer me one thing." Quinn finally spoke, voice hoarse from his panicking earlier. "One thing, and I’ll leave you to your precious game."

Bert didn’t answer him or look at him. His hands gripped the consol tighter, though.

"… Just tell me why."

Bert still didn’t give him an answer. He was pretending he couldn’t hear him.

Quinn wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger at that moment- overwhelming gratitude and happiness that he was safe, that he was okay; or this all consuming rage that made him want to shake Bert until he showed something other than that blank look at his screen, until he got some answers. He had been so selfish, he owed Quinn a response.

"Do you not think I deserve to know? Am I not worthy enough or something? What, you can be driven to such an extreme, but its none of  _my_ business, right?! I mean, I’m only your best friend, I’m only the one who  _found_ you, in  _my_ bed, I’m only the one who brought you here and gave you every fucking thing I could, you ungrateful prick." He wasn’t sure when he’d stood up, or when he’d started shouting, but clearly the anger was more prominent right now than the gratitude.

Bert looked so small from here.

"I never asked you to."

Bert’s voice was so quiet, Quinn only just heard him. "… Excuse me?!"

"I never asked you to bring me here. I don’t want to be here." Bert muttered, not looking up from his consol but not moving his hands either, not playing. "I did it for a reason and the reason was not to come to hospital."

"…So, you didn’t want me to find you? Right, my bad, I should’ve realised when I found you hidden away so discretely- Oh no wait!"

"Jesus I’ll buy you new sheets if it bothers you that much."

Quinn felt sick. He could barely see properly. He moved over to the window, away from Bert. It was the only sure fire way he had of not lashing out and hitting him. "I had no idea you were so selfish, McCracken."

Bert didn’t respond.

Quinn couldn’t bring himself to turn around- if he was playing that fucking game again Quinn was going to scream.

"… Don’t call me that."

"And why the fuck not."

"You only call me that when I’m in trouble."

Quinn hadn’t meant to hit the wall next to the window. That was sure to hurt- at least he was in a hospital.

He turned to face Bert. "That’s exactly right, though." He looked so  _small_. The bed was huge, he was just a little black dot in the centre of it, hunched in on himself. It wasn’t right. "In trouble, what are you, five?"

"If you’re just gonna yell. I’d like you to leave."

"Fuck that."

"You’re not helping."

"I’m not  _trying_ to help." Quinn moved over to the bed and sat heavily on the end. "You never give me an opportunity to help…"

Bert put the consol on the bed side table.

Finally.

"It's not important. Can we please just forget it."

"If it's not important then it’s not worth killing yourself over."

"Fine, okay, I see that now, lets just move on-"

"Please talk to me." Quinn pulled his legs up towards his chest. "I just want to help." Bert looked at him skeptically, scratching at the bandage on his right wrist. "… I don’t want to lose you."

Bert looked down at his wrist, picking the bandages. "What am I doing, Quinn." He sighed. "I’m not doing anything at all. It’s a totally wasted life, and all I have to look forward to is one friend, just one, who always has to leave and who I miss so badly when he’s not around I fell like I’m going to explode. I can’t do any of the things that used to make me happy, I know that, I know I was worse off on the drugs, and I can’t do anything right now. I can barely leave the house, I hate it." He bit at his thumb nail, still not looking at Quinn, who had moved up the bed slightly and was resting his chin on Bert’s knees. "… It's all really fucking pointless, and its' heartbreaking and I don’t want to be this any more. So I guess I over reacted."

They were silent for a moment, before Quinn moved away from Bert’s knee and shunted up the bed. "Come here."

"Don’t."

"Come on."

"It's stupid, stop it."

"It's not," Quinn wrapped his arms around a tense, resisting Bert, "and I know what you mean. But you’re gonna be alright, and we’re gonna get you out of this rut, okay?"

Bert turned his face into his friend's shoulder. Quinn didn’t react to the wet he felt seeping through his shirt. "Just stay alive for me, and I promise it will be alright. I’m right here." He ran his hands up and down Bert’s arms, soothing out the hitching in his shoulders. "I’m here, just as long as you’re alive. It's going to be okay."

"You promise?" It was muffled, but Quinn could just make out Bert’s query. 

He held him a little tighter. "I promise."

 

T- Tentacles

Bert lay sprawled out on the couch, idly flicking through TV channels in hope of finding something decent to watch. So far he had had no luck, drifting from uninspiring game shows to brain rotting soap operas and back again. Jerry Springer had been mildly interesting until Bert had grown tired of the guests' obnoxious attitudes and absurd situations. He checked the clock for the fourth time that minute- Quinn would be home soon.

The Allman's kept heir house pretty warm in autumn, as they all seemed to despise the idea of putting on more clothes than the bare minimum. Bert rolled up his sleeves momentarily, thankful for the little breeze he was getting. Wearing this much fabric in the oven like house was torturous, but Bert still wasn't comfortable with the idea of the Allman's seeing the marks that still covered his arms. They were unsightly, and reminded him of much worse times. The marks were also healing and therefore didn't need to be considered or talked about at all ever.

He knew that if any of them saw they'd treat him differently, too. Maybe not on purpose, but they would. Sympathy and disgust were two things Bert absolutely could not handle from his surrogate family.

He slid down further in his seat, settling on Jerry Springer again when Quinn came in, throwing his bag over the back of the couch before ungracefully flinging himself on top of his relaxed friend. Bert shouted at the unexpected collision, fighting to protect his organs from the impact.

"Sup buddy."

"What the fuck, Quinn."

Quinn smiled lopsidedly up at Bert, head buried in his lap. "I'm saying hello. Hello!"

"Good job, now get the fuck off me, it's like a million degrees in here." As the words left his mouth, realisation hit Bert. He scrabbled as subtly as he could to pull his sleeves down over his wrists.

Quinn gave his arms a skeptic look, sitting up slightly. "Well, don't wear long sleeves then, Jesus."

"I like my long sleeves."

"So roll them up? Or just don't complain, you know..."

Moving so he wasn't sitting on Bert anymore, Quinn wrapped his hand around his friend's left wrist, moving to 'help' him roll the sleeves up.

Bert jerked back. "Nah, keep 'em down. Sleeves are good."

"That's dumb though, you're clearly too hot..."

"I don't want to."

"But-"

"No!"

"Jesus Bert!" Quinn turned to him, studying his face seriously. "Why won't you roll up your sleeves? Are you hiding something..?"

With as calm an expression as he could manage, Bert turned to his friend, and taking a deep breath in admitted. "Okay, yes. I'm hiding something from you."

Quinn looked worried, crossing his legs and leaning slightly closer to Bert. "What's up? You can tell me anything, dude, really."

Bert sighed heavily, turning his gaze to his covered arms, holding them out slightly, displaying them. "You see, Quinn, it's not arms in there..." He turned to look at Quinn, arms still elevated. "... It's tentacles. I have tentacles with hands attached."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before Quinn rolled his eyes and dropped back onto the arm of the couch.

"Last time I ever take you seriously, I swear."

"You'd think you'd have learnt from all the other times..."

"You'd think so, yeah."

 

U- Uniform

"Police, open up." Bert jolted up from his slouched position at the knock at the door. Police, fuck, what had he done now? 

Whatever it was, he had definitely been at Quinn’s that night- Quinn was used to lying for him, anyway.

"Uh," Bert scrabbled with the lock on the door, hoping to appear like a law abiding citizen, "just a second…"

He hadn’t expected to see Quinn stood on the other side of the door, dressed in a police uniform. 

Quinn threw his arm into Bert’s chest, pushing him out of the way and striding into the apartment. "We’ve had complaints about you, McCracken." Quinn turned towards him, pulling the hat off and throwing it haphazardly onto the couch Bert had just vacated. "I hear you’ve been very…  _Bad_."

Bert pushed the door to.

"I- I have?"

Quinn smirked at him, loosening the tie around his neck. He was sweating slightly, Bert noticed, a bead of sweat running down the contours of his neck. The urge to lick it off was almost unbearable.

Quinn slowly removed the rest of his outfit, lethargically, deliberately, smug smirk never leaving his face. He somehow managed to have every hair in place while his body glistened with sweat. 

He had some serious skill.

"Why’re you still so far away?" he asked as he got down to his underwear, voice husky. "Come on Bert, you can come a little closer y'know…"

Confused as he was that his best friend had decided to come in and do a strip tease for him, Bert didn’t need to be told twice.

He approached Quinn, quietly pleased that he could enjoy the show and still remain fully clothed, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the offending underwear, hoping to remove them (and quickly). Quinn leapt on him as soon as he was within arms reach, kissing any part of Bert he could reach, running his hands through his hair and pushing his hips forward (which was making it decidedly harder for Bert to remove his underwear). He was panting heavily, muttering an incoherent jumble of words at Bert, how he was ‘so hot’, how Quinn had ‘wanted for so long’. It was hard for Bert to pay attention when a foreign hand was pushed beneath his waistband, grabbing him, teasing him. He bit down on Quinn’s collar bone to a satisfying groan. He moved his head slightly, attempting to move up to Quinn’s neck, when his chin hit his own collar bone-

 And his head jerked up violently.

"Fall asleep again?" Quinn was laying untidily on the couch, one leg over the back, eyes fixed on the TV. It was only the news- the police were raiding someone’s house.

Quinn leant his head over the armrest to look at Bert upside down. "Woah, good dream?"

"What?" Bert wished he could fall back asleep (that dream had been good) and was busy trying not to freak out about exactly  _who_ the dream had been about. He should’ve guessed he was dreaming when he had had his own apartment- he’d been living with Quinn for nearly five months now.

"You’re popping wood." Quinn indicated Bert’s crotch with the remote.

Shit.

Stupid Quinn.

Stupid  _uniforms_.

 

V- Valley

"Where are we going?"

"You’ll see."

"Well, are we nearly there?"

"Almost! Just a little further now…"

"When will I know where it is? I don’t recognise this place…"

"It’s a surprise, Bert, you’ll find out soon-"

"Okay, fine, but  _where_ are we going?"

"Jesus, Bert!" Quinn spun around and grabbed Bert by the shoulders, looking him full in the eye. "I will tell you when we are there."

"That doesn’t seem very fair." Bert mumbled, kicking at the twigs and undergrowth he was stood on.

"Having your surprise ruined isn’t fair. Just- shut up and follow me, okay? It's just beyond this ridge…"

Quinn hauled himself up the ridiculously steep slope using a tree, already way in front of Bert. Quinn had decided to bring him to a forest, of all places, full of dirt and bugs and nasty outdoor things. The dirt was fine- what lived in it, not so much.

But he was convinced that the ‘surprise’ was going to be wonderful, so Bert decided to trust him and quietly go wherever he was lead.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t great with surprises.

"Just tell me now for fucks sake."

"Get your ass up here and you’ll see!"

Grumbling under his breath, Bert pulled himself up the slope that Quinn had now disappeared behind. If it wasn’t exceptionally amazing, Bert was going to be having stern words. A punch to the head would probably reinforce his words, to

 

When he finally got over the ridge, Bert could see Quinn’s grinning face jutting out between two trees thickly covered with vines. Had the bright blond beacon not been there, he would probably have assumed it was just one tree. 

"Hurry up!" Quinn shouted joyfully before his head vanished. Bert skidded down the bank, vaguely entertaining the idea of appearing in a fantasy woodland by stepping  _into_ the tree. When he stepped through, however, he was met with something much better.

Quinn had brought him to a part of the forest that Bert assumed no form of civilisation had touched in years. It was a small valley, with a sizeable pool of water, an eddie from the flowing stream a few miles back, perhaps, sitting calmly in front of a large, sheer rock face about twice Bert’s height. To the right, where the willow was hanging thickest, he was sure he could see cave like darkness, the water escaping into it. He would have to check that out.

The trees grew up the sides of the valley, pointing upwards despite their uneven grounding. They were thickly packed, hiding the metropolis from external sight, and many of the lower ones had branches dipping into the water. Some even protruded from the water’s surface, roots fully submerged.

Directly before him as he slid down the bank was a stretch of dry earth, the willow tree to the right sweeping across the dirt, too. As he looked through the dense branches, he saw a large, flat rock jutting out into the water, covered with an red tartan blanket. The willow branches had been pulled to the side, exposing the water to anyone stood on the rock. Quinn was stood just inland of it, by the trunk of the tree, hands on his hips and looking very proud of himself.

It was really the most spectacular place.

"Whaddaya think?" Quinn asked as Bert made his way towards him. "Worth the wait?"

As soon as Quinn was in arms reach, Bert entangled his fingers in the back of his hair, pulled him in and kissed him hard.

After a moment he pulled away, and replied, "I think I wanna fuck you against a willow tree."

The corners of Quinn’s mouth turned up in a sly, proud smile. "I am definitely down for that."

Every day the sun shone, the couple would go down to the valley together.

Despite the walk and the complaining, the still spent almost every day in their secret recluse.

 

W- Watermelon

As soon as Quinn walked into the kitchen he nearly slid flat on his ass, skidding on some brightly coloured mush on the floor. 

"Bert, the fuck are you doing in here?"

Bert turned around from where he was stood by the counter, eyes bright and the goop streaking his cheek. "Okay, so the watermelon got a little out of control, but I chopped most of it!"

Quinn looked at him for a moment, unsure whether to laugh or cry. He feebly tried to push down the want to pull Bert closer to him, wipe the melon flush off his cheek, kiss him, run his fingers through his hair, tell him he's ridiculous. But he couldn't do that.

Could he?

Bert turned back to the counter, pouring liquid into whatever appliance was in front of him. Ignoring his desires, Quinn moved to Bert's side to get a better look at his craft. Bert was pouring vodka and cranberry juice into the blender at a height that was one not necessary and two most likely dangerous.

"What the hell are you making?" Quinn asked, staring at the blender, resting on the surface with his forearms.

"Cocktails!" Bert replied merrily, slamming the lid onto the blender haphazardly. "I dunno if they have a real name, but they're real popular in Jersey. I have friends there, trust me."

"So what, watermelon, cranberry and vod- BERT!"

In his excitement to get his drinks made, Bert had not secured the lid on the blender before hitting blend, covering both boys in cold, sticky, alcoholic mush.

They were quiet for a moment, before very quiet giggles began emerging from Bert, steadily getting louder. 

Quinn sighed exasperatedly, cursing his luck and choice in friends, and attempted to wipe the goop out of his eyes. It really stung. "You need a God damn harness, I swear..."

Bert was cackling manically now, flicking bits of pulverised fruit off his fingertips in Quinn's direction. "Aw, c'mon, you gotta admit that was pretty funny."

"I don't gotta admit anything. You're cleaning this up, you know."

"Nuh-uh, I cooked, you clean."

"As the fuck if."

"Yeah? Make me."

Quinn turned to Bert, reaching for his face, rubbing the concoction into the dark haired boys eyes. Bert squawked and threw himself at Quinn's chest, attempting to bowl him over, instead getting ensnared in Quinn's arms.

Quinn tried to ignore the pounding in his chest, looking down into the pink rimmed eyes below him, swallowing. His tongue felt too big. He and Bert hadn't discussed the time in the kitchen, both retreating to their own room when they found Jeph and Branden had bailed on them, not talking til the next day. He had no idea how Bert had handled the whole ordeal, only that he himself had spent the night panicking and sneaking quick, guilt ridden touches into his pajama shorts. 

Swallowing for the hundredth time, Quinn raised his hand the Bert's slicked down hair, running his fingers through the sticky locks and curling his fingers along Bert's jaw. Bert raised himself onto his toes, licking the cold sludge off Quinn's bottom lip, before being pulled in for a full mouthed, bruising, breathless kiss. He couldn't be sure, but Quinn thought he made out the word 'awesome' being muttered into his mouth.

 

X- Xmas

Bert had never really been one for Christmas. Not because he disliked the holiday, or even because he felt it was too commercialised- he had grown to dislike it from growing up in a Mormon household.

It hadn’t been a problem when he was younger, when it’d been all he knew. But as he grew older and fell away from the faith, the laborious rituals really sucked the joy out of the holiday. Religious imagery and even mass was fine by him, but celebrating as part of a religion he didn’t believe in was too much.

Bert didn’t especially like Christmas, but then again, he had never experienced Christmas at the Allman household.

"We  _have_ to put mistletoe by the front door, its tradition! Pretty funny making people kiss too, my brother gets pretty strict about it, actually…" Quinn explained as he wobbled on top of the kitchen stool. "He has been known to follow people around the house and  _order_ them back to the doorway… So, just watch out for that, okay? There." He announced proudly, leaping gracelessly from the creaky chair and admiring his handy work over the door. "Perfect mistletoe. Merry Christmas, Bert."

They technically weren’t under the mistletoe, and they were technically just friends, so a slap on the shoulder instead of a kiss was technically the right thing for Quinn to do.

Bert sulked his way into the kitchen behind him, regardless.

The entire house was a cacophony of yelling and clatters, laughing and breaking for almost the entire festive season. It was like the Allman’s had a scheduled timetable, noise starts promptly at nine am, crescendos gradually through the day, then quietens at ten pm- when the parents went to sleep. 

Every room was filled with the smell of cooking- gingerbread and other sweet treats more often than not- and a warmth permeated the building from the hustle and bustle and cooking, spices and alcohol soaking into the wood of the houses foundations. In Bert’s head, the only thing missing was a permanent snow outside and twinkling indoor lights in every room- then, it’d be an idealistic, stereotypical Christmas scene.

But it was so  _strange_ to him- no temple, lots of lights, lots of  _noise_ - it wasn’t the Christmas he was used to.

But he damned well preferred it.

When Christmas Eve finally came, Bert got to join in the kids tradition of leaving out food for Santa Claus and his reindeer (even if Quinn claimed he was too old for it, Bert wanted to have  _fun_ ) and the adults contribution- filling the stockings and putting all the gifts out under the tree. He even managed to convince Quinn to let him share his bed, even if it did lead to him being rudely awoken far too early in the morning.

"Bert! Up! We have Christmas pancakes to eat! Don’t ask, it’s a tradition here…" Another beauty of Christmas, everything could be explained away with the excuse of ‘tradition’.

Stocking’s had been opened with great excitement, pancakes eaten, dishes ‘washed up’ (as in, they were no longer on the table- out of sight out of mind, right?) and finally everyone was sat in front of the tree, brightly wrapped gifts staring back at them. Bert had never seen so many- the tree barely covered the huge pile.

"Okay!! So who’s first… Mom, I think this ones for you!" Quinn’s sister announced, excitedly grabbing for the nearest gift, thrusting it in her mother’s direction. They passed most of the morning in this fashion, everyone buzzing with excitement, laughing and joking, shouting, cheering and tearing into presents. Bert hugged his knees to his chest, unable to get the smile off his face. He was willing to bet money that the atmosphere was infectious.

"And… Bert! This ones for you." Quinn’s sister announced, thrusting a relatively large gift under Bert’s nose.

He sat up straight, confused. "What?"

Quinn’s mother laughed around her eggnog. "You didn’t think we’d forget about you, did you Bert? C’mon, open up..!"

Bert took the gift with trembling hands, pulling the paper off the intricately designed notebook and ink pen combo. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected  _anything_ - maybe a poorly wrapped candy bar from Quinn, as it  _was_ Christmas- but everyone else..? He wasn’t their family, wasn’t it enough they’d let him stay on this day?

Bert had had to leave the room before Quinn presented him with his own gift, afflicted with a disgustingly toxic mix of gratitude and the worst pangs of homesickness he had felt since he left home.

These people were too much.

These wonderful, giving, kind,  _fantastic_ people were going to be the death of him.

 

Y- Yellow

"You look like a Japanese anime, Quinn." Bert laughed, leaning on Quinn’s right arm to see what he was drawing better (making it decidedly harder to actually draw). His nose was practically pressed to the paper.

It had been Bert’s idea for the two to draw themselves. Quinn had returned home from school to find Bert sprawled on his floor, crayons strewn all around him, lying on his stomach and making a page of A4 page completely blue. Quinn, even with his limited artistic skill, had taken the task seriously, while Bert had scribbled a very big head with arms coming out of the ears and feet at the bottom of the page. He added the word ‘DECAPITATED!!!’ in the middle using the pens he had just found, got bored, and started bothering Quinn about his picture. 

"How are you gonna do the hair? There’s no white pen…"

"I’ll just do an outline, I guess..." Quinn muttered, unsure why the hand he had drawn continued to look like a five year old had drawn it. How do you even draw hands?

"Ya can’t do that, it's cheating." Bert informed, adding a few lines of green at the top of the page. "Your hair isn’t colourless, it's blonde."

Bert grabbed a pen from under the bed and stuffed it into Quinn’s hand. "You should do it yellow."

Quinn left the hand as it was- it was stupid anyway- and took the pen. It was really bright yellow. It would definitely make the picture more entertaining, accuracy be damned.

"I guess I could be yellow…" Quinn added a couple of lines to the top of the picture-Quinn’s head. It was really bright. "This pen is really bright."

Bert laughed at him, leaning against the bed and torching the edges of his decapitated Bert with his lighter. "It's like you though, don’t you think?"

"I am like a pen. I have achieved a lot in my few years."

Bert kicked his knee once sharply, before repeatedly kicking it much more gently. "Not the pen, the colour." Bert added the words ‘poor davey’ to the top of his picture, before throwing it away, lying on his side and grappling for the blue page, which was just out of reach. "Don’t you think?"

"I dunno… I’m not really a yellow guy." Quinn carried on the hair of his self portrait, making picture-Quinn resemble a sunflower. Or a lion, maybe. "I’m more... Red, I reckon."

Bert scoffed at him, dragging himself across the floor and slapping his hand onto the page of blue. "No way man, you’re all about the yellow." He crumpled the blue-page up as he picked it up, crawling back over to sit back to back with Quinn. "Yellow’s like," Bert waved his hands around vaguely. ‘Its' really, bright? And happy. It makes everyone else happy too. And like, it’s a pretty dumb colour, but nothing ever looks complete without yellow in it."

The hair on picture-Quinn had practically become an aura, circling the entire body and nearly reaching the edges. Quinn carried on his mindless scribbling, ignoring the churning in his stomach and leaping of his heart. "What about you then?" He asked, grateful Bert wasn’t looking at him then. He was probably bright red. His hands felt sweaty. "What colour would you be?"

Bert held the blue-page up over his shoulder. "Check out my self portrait!"

"What about the burnt one?"

"No," Bert turned around, looking at Quinn as though he was insane, "that’s not me, it's Davey."

"…Right." Quinn turned back to his self portrait, yellow seeping over the edges he’d drawn, making the body yellow too. Bert leant back against him. "Why d’you get blue though? Blue’s a cool colour… You don’t get to pick it coz it's your favourite, that’s not fair. I want red."

"Tough shit." Quinn felt Bert shrug with one shoulder. "Dunno, it just is isn’t it. It's boring, morbid. It makes everyone sad. Everything’s blue, no one cares about blue." Quinn could hear Bert crumpling up the page. "It's not my favourite, anyway."

"Well, I think you’re wrong." The lines Quinn had made were beginning to fade as he coloured over them some more, paper crumbing where he had put too much ink. "That kind of blue- that’s not you. Blues like, the colour of life. You can make entire scenes out of different shades of blue, and yes you can do that with any colour, but blue ones actually appear in nature, just look at the ocean." Quinn capped his pen, having drawn through his paper in several places. "Blue's the best."

Bert let out a short breath in what Quinn hoped was a laugh, leaning his head back onto Quinn’s shoulder. "Someone’s got a blue fetish."

"Had to ruin it, didn’t you?"

Bert laughed at the ceiling, rolling his head to the side and burying his face into Quinn’s neck. Quinn laid his head back against Bert’s shoulder. "Well, all those blues, they don’t even matter. The only important thing about blue is that its the complementary colour of my favourite."

"Is it?" Quinn looked over at Bert, only really able to see his chin. "Wait, what’s your favourite colour?"

Bert tilted his chin down slightly, looking Quinn in the eye. "Yellow."

 

Z- Zombie

Though not many people would think celebrating your homelessness was necessarily a good idea, Bert had requested from Quinn that they spent the day doing something together to mark the year anniversary of Bert moving in with him. Ordinarily, Quinn would’ve let the day pass with no mention, not wanting to draw attention to the painful past Bert had left behind.

But if it was what he wanted, Quinn could only oblige.

Maybe one day he’d learn how to say no to Bert, but that day wasn’t today.

Bert leapt over the back of the sofa, two DVD’s clutched in his hands. "So, I think zombie-movie-marathon is definitely a good form of celebration. You’re sure you’ve got no pot left?"

"You know the pot you were smoking last week?" Quinn asked, taking one of the movies from Bert’s outstretched hand. "That was mine. And the stuff you had yesterday? My last. I’m out and owed." He turned the DVD box over in his hand, glancing at the back without really reading it.

"I’m homeless, you gotta be charitable."

"I’m very charitable thank you." Quinn mumbled, gesturing for the other DVD without taking his eyes off the first. "So which are you thinking? Dawn Of The Dead remake or 28 Days Later?"

"Dawn Of The Dead, always Dawn Of The Dead." Bert responded, settling back against the cushions, propping his feet up on the coffee table as Quinn crawled across the floor to the DVD player.

Bert grabbed a blanket from the floor, covering himself and holding half up to throw over Quinn when he was settled back on the couch. He nudged at Quinn’s arm as the opening credits started, wiggling his way under it, melding himself to fit neatly next to Quinn. "Don’t let me sleep, okay?"

"You think I’m waking you up if you fall asleep? You’re funny."

"Seriously, Quinn. This day needs marking, I don’t wanna sleep through it." Bert whinged, twisting Quinn’s nipple through his shirt.

"Ow, fine, fine…" Bert settled back against him, head buried under Quinn‘s jaw, eyes closed, blanket pulled up under his chin, the picture of peace. He wouldn’t last the opening scene.

Quinn settled comfortably next to his friend- is that even the right term anymore?- arm wrapped loosely around Bert’s shoulder, burying his nose into Bert’s hair. He could probably use a shower, but Quinn was more than used to that. Bert’s showers seemed to be seasonal, his state of hygiene was actually pretty good at the moment.

He thought back over the past year, all the time he’d spent with Bert, how close they’d gotten. Sure, of course,  _obviously_ he would’ve preferred the reason for Bert moving in to be different, but honestly, he was lucky. He wouldn’t give up the past year for anything.

Quinn fully turned his face into Bert’s hair, burying his mouth and nose in the long black locks. Bert had turned from a face he recognised in the hall, to an acquaintance, to his house mate, to the most important person in his life. He couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint when his feelings had changed, when his life had suddenly flipped and become Bert-central. But the boy pressed up against him meant everything to him, more than he’d care to admit to most people, Bert included. He’d changed his life for better and worse, caused him more pain than Quinn realistically thought another person could cause him, made him feel elated, light, gave everything a silver lining. He was grossly and entirely in love with him.

_So_ uncool.

Quinn traced his fingertips lightly over Bert’s arm, leaving light kisses on the top of his head, turning the word over in his head. ‘Love’ was horribly overused. It was overused between the two of them, even. Bert would often declare how much he ‘loved his Quinny’, how much he loved the Allman’s, who loved him back, loved his company, loved how happy he made Quinn. Though that wasn’t really the same type of love…

He was getting off topic.

This was a lot more important. He was sat here, stranded on this island, drowning in overwhelming feeling that he wanted to shout about from the rooftops, while at the same time keep it all hidden for ever and ever and never ever mention ever ever. Period. He wanted it off his chest, but he was afraid of Bert’s reaction, of everyone’s reaction… But Bert’s most of all.

The chances that he didn’t feel the same were impeccably high. The likelihood of him only feeling ‘similar’ even more probable. The idea of him laughing at Quinn’s declaration was painful, though still extremely likely to happen. 

But perhaps the reaction didn’t matter. So long as he knew. Knew he was loved, knew he was important…

Maybe that was enough.

Bert shifted on Quinn’s side, pushing his head back ever so slightly so Quinn’s mouth connected with his forehead. Quinn smiled, planting a kiss very deliberately there.

He was perfect.

He was Quinn’s whole world.

He deserved to know.

…

Quinn decided- he was going to tell him.

Just… Perhaps he could use his unconsciousness to his advantage.

Quinn’s heart racketed in his chest, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. It's not even like he’d  _hear_ , or be aware that he heard, anyway. It was totally safe, a get out of jail free card- he’d have said it, without having to deal with the after math. Perfect!

Sadly, that only helped his nerves slightly.

As zombies threw themselves at the locked doors of the shopping mall on Quinn’s TV set, he opened his mouth against Bert’s forehead, taking a deep, shuddering breath before whispering against Bert’s warm skin:

"I’m in love with you."

He bit his lip, smiling instantly. He felt so daring. But he’d  _said_ it, admitted it to the world, to the sleeping Bert. It was solid now, official. No turning back. Or something.

From the way he’d moved, pressing himself closer to Quinn, Bert’s face was no longer pressed against Quinn’s chest, so Quinn didn’t feel him smile, and had no forewarning for the words Bert replied:

"I’m in love with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sasha for providing me with my buzz words, even if some of them were really hard to use! :o I had a lot of fun doing these and I'm gonna miss the story :( but depending on the response this gets, a full length fic may be underway...
> 
> All of these link up in a chronological order, if you're interested they are ordered as such:  
> H, K, N, R, B, M, O, A, D, F, T, Y, U, S, C, E, J, X, W, I, Z, V, P, L, Q, G
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Bxx


End file.
